Penelope Kirkell
Penelope Kirkell is the fiance of Jared. A swimmer is in a pool when he sees a drowning Peneoloe near the bottom of the pool. He swims down to get her when we see Penelope coming out of an ambalance into Three Rivers. Dr. Lisa Reed begins treating her when she realizes something is wrong, and calls Dr. Andy Yablonski down. Andy puts a tube in Penelope's chest when she bleeds out. She is taken up to the OR. Andy askes Dr. David Lee why she is bleeding in the OR. David has no answer, but tells Andy to load her up with platlets and white blood cells. Andy is concerned that they know nothing about Penelope execpt her name, and tells Pam Acosta, the assisting nurse, to find some more information. The bleeding is not stopping. Pam is talking with Jeni, a friend of Penelope's, and knows nothing about why Penelope collapsed. She says that Penelope's fiance, Jared, might know something. They had a argument earlier. David tells Pam that she need to find some information ASAP. Peneolope is awake, and Pam is by her side, and Pam tells her that she's in Three Rivers hospital, and askes Penelope some questions. Peneople reveals that she fell off her bike on the way to the pool. That might have caused her internal bleeding. Peneolpe askes for Jared. Pam says that Jared is coming from Californa to see her. David meets with Dr. Andrew Gold, Penelope's boss. When Andrew askes if David found out the cause of her bleeding, David says nothing, but offers him to go and see Peneolpe. Andrew declines and walks out. Pam visits Peneople, and finds her room with work surrounding her bed, and with other personal items. Pam warns Penelope that she not completly better yet. David noticed that earlier Peneope took a drug, and askes Pam if she saw Peneople took it. Pam says no as Peneople crashes. They rush into her room, and are able to revive her. They discuss why Penelope's conition is changing so rapidly. David and Pam have come up with no answers. At that same moment, Jared, Penelope's fiance, appears. Pam talks with Jared about Peneople's condition, and he tells Pam that he knows nothing, as they hadn't been talking. Jared confeses that he may the reason why Penelope is here, but Pam discourages this, and shares that she has been in the exact same situation, and her fiance didn't make it. David informes Pam that Peneople's insolin levels are high, and that's probally what caused her crash. They discuss how that could have happened, and David reaches a possible outcome: someone could have tried to murder Penelope. Pam and David are looking at a CT of Penelope's pancreas, but see nothing that could have caused her insolin spike, natrual or medication wise. They think back to a couple of days, and Pam remembers that there was inhalble insolin, and remembers Jeni bringing an inhaler to Penelope's room. Peneople and Jared are together again as Pam confirms that Jeni was found with postion of the drug. Peneople is saddened by Jeni's jealous actions towards her. Category:Characters Category:Patients